Many modern electronic devices are capable of interacting with a user via spoken input that can include includes questions, commands, etc. Such electronic devices include audio sensors to capture speech, speech recognition technology to identify speech, and speech processing technology to translate the speech into text that can be acted upon by the electronic device. In most cases, such modern electronic devices rely on speech training techniques to learn the voice of the user. Such devices include software that instructs the user of the device to repeatedly vocalize a training phrase such as, “Hey Siri,” or “Ok Google,” which the electronic device records for later use. When the user wishes to engage the services of the electronic device using a spoken command or question, the user is instructed to preface such spoken commands/questions with the training phrase. Thereafter, the electronic device listens to audio/sound received at audio sensors disposed on (or in) the device and responds to such audio/sound when the audio/sound includes the training phrase spoken by the user.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.